1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay and, more particularly, to a relay with an excitation flux circuit for an armature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When electromagnetic relays are switched, a problem occurs in certain applications where the excitation voltage for the relay coil or winding drops off during the attraction of the armature so that the armature is no longer fully attracted under certain conditions and can exhibit a fluttering motion. Accordingly, the switch contact operated by the armature is either not closed at all, or, after repeated interruptions, the switch does not remain closed. In particular, such problems occur in applications where the voltage source for the excitation winding of the relay simultaneously supplies current to the load circuit as well, for instance, as specifically occurs in motor vehicles. When certain elements, such as lamps or starters, are turned on, extremely high turn-on current peaks occur which can lead to a collapse of the voltage. Thus, reliable functioning of the relay is not guaranteed.
To guarantee a reliable response of the relay in such applications, the windings either had to be greatly overdimensioned, or the relay had to be rendered functional for the described applications by providing structural or fabrication related auxiliary measures, such as using permanent magnets or special adjustments. All of these things, however, mean an additional expense during manufacturing of the relay.